Birthday Sex
by Howii
Summary: One Shot Lemon Boy x Boy - L x Light - WARNING:MATURE - Anyways, What is a good birthday without icing coated sex? :)


**Hello everyone :3**

 **Since it was my birthday yesterday, I figured it wouldn't be complete without some kind of birthday fanfic! So enjoy!**

"Happy birthday, Light." L scooted his computer chair closer to the boy next to him. "What would you like?"

The chain between them rattled at the movement. Light glanced over to the raven haired man and grinned wickedly. "Nothing." He did want something though. He wanted to torture Ryuzaki in the best way possible. The man keeps dropping hints that he wants to fuck, but Light wasn't going to let that bastard have any, whether he be the uke or seme. Fuck that. So instead, for his birthday, he planned to drive the man crazy.

L looked at the brunette. Something seemed suspicious. There was mischievous glint in those caramel eyes. "Okay then." The thoughts in L's head swirled continuously. Whether Light has some kind of evil plan, it didn't matter. He was going to fuck the boy no matter what tonight. All he wanted was for Light to scream in pleasure and shatter his careful composure under his touch. He had everything set up perfectly for when they go up to his room. "Would you like to go ahead and turn in for the night?"

"Sure." Light's grin grew. He was trying too hard to play it cool. He needed to relax some and contain some of his excitement.

They stood in unison and rode the elevator up to the room. The metal hanging between them clanged as they strode into the room together. Light immediately knew what L was thinking. His eyes wandered around the living-room and he noted the candles lit on every surface, creating a dramatic glow that seemed to surround him. He also saw the dining table was cluttered with all sorts of foods, mainly cakes and chocolates. In the center were red roses, maybe two dozen at the least. It'll take more than this to seduce him. His lips twitched and he had to relax his face to prevent himself from smiling. They sat at the table and ate their meal in silence. Something thick was hanging in the air around them. Once they finished their food, Light stood up from the table. "I'm going to take a shower."

L snickered in delight. "No. We are." As if to prove his point, he held his wrist up and rattled the hand cuff. He felt giddy when Light threw him a glare. He stalked behind the boy towards the bathroom and as soon as his bare feet hit the tile floor, he started pulling off his clothes.

"Ryuzaki, take the handcuffs off would you? It's a nuisance to do this. I don't want to shower with you." Then Light remembered his plan. "On second thought, might as well keep them on. It'll be a quick shower anyways." L took the handcuffs off just long enough to tug both of their shirts all the way off. Light walked inside of the shower and slid his body under the steaming water. He sighed in bliss as his skin heated with every drop rolling down his back. He was aware of the eyes boring into him, so he turned around so L could watch him from behind. His back arched and his head tilted back as he lathered his hair with shampoo.

L rubbed his bottom lip as he eyed the boy in front of him. Hunger and desire burned in his veins as he imagined he was the water that was cascading down that silky body. His eyes followed a single drop that rolled down the nape of his neck, down his spine, then so slowly curved around a smooth ass and disappeared under the crevice. A growl steadily grew louder and louder from within his chest. The urge to touch Light became almost impossible to overcome. He raked a hand through his hair in frustration.

Light squirmed under the watchful eyes. For some reason, he could feel those dark eyes roaming up and down his body. Goosebumps rose all over his skin and his breathing hitched. No. He cannot let this man get to him. He must bring the bastard to his knees. A brilliant idea shot through his mind. He grabbed his bar of soap and 'accidentally' dropped it in front of him. He bent down and reached out for the bar. A gasp came from behind him and a smile grew across his face.

Heat washed over him as he eyed the pretty pink hole in front of him. His stomach churned with desire. This boy will be the death of him. He saw a shaky hand reaching out in front of him and he grabbed it with his other hand. He has to get a hold of himself. No touching yet. He wants Light to be the one to submit. The boy turned around to face him and his heart pounded wildly in his chest. Water slid down a chiseled stomach. L wanted nothing more than to run his tongue along the ridges of the boy's abs.

Light turned the water off and strolled out from the shower, grabbing a towel on his way. He tried to seem oblivious to L's erection, which was standing tall and proud up against his stomach. A small chuckle tried to escape his lips as he thought it was time for phase two of his plan. Once he ever-so-slowly dried off, he covered his body in his favorite black silk robe, not bothering to close it all the way. The slit opened enough to show his chest and closed right under his naval, only to open back up to reveal his thighs.

He couldn't fucking think. He couldn't do anything. The only thing he was capable of at the moment was staring. L eyed the silk caressing the ass that he wanted to caress. He'd never been jealous of anything in his life, especially not an object like silk! Before he could reach out once more, the brunette stopped. L glanced up and noticed they were now standing by the dining table filled with cakes. Light's index finger swiped across one of the many cakes and coated the tip with frosting. L's eyes widened as the boy raised the frosted finger to his lips and ran a tongue against it. L wanted so badly to lick that finger. He watched Light repeat the action, lapping the sweet icing off his finger. Once all of the icing was gone from the boy's finger, Light motioned to L as if asking if he'd like some. With a trembling hand, L reached out and dipped his own finger into the icing. Before he could taste it, Light grabbed his wrist. Caramel eyes met his and his finger was brought up to Light's lips. He sucked in a breath as he felt Light's hot tongue stroke his finger. A moan escaped his mouth. This was torture.

Light was surprised at how much better the icing tasted on L's finger. He lost focus on his goal and began sucking gently on the finger in his mouth. His tongue swirled around and around L's finger and he began to add another finger in his mouth. He felt drool dribble down his chin, bringing his mind back to the mission. He released the man's fingers with a pop and wiped the saliva from his chin. A juicy red strawberry caught his eye. Light picked it up and stared deep into charcoal eyes. He pressed the strawberry to his lips and then parted them just enough to fit the tip of the juicy fruit inside of his mouth. As his teeth sunk into the red flesh, he let out a small moan. "This is delicious. Would you like a bite?" Once L nodded, he held the strawberry to the man's mouth and watched him sink his own teeth into it. Something burned in his stomach as L's full lips trapped the strawberry and juice rolled down from the side of his mouth. Light began wondering what those lips would feel like against his own flesh. He shivered at the thought. He can seduce this man without accidentally being seduced himself, right? He coated his fingers with icing once more and then rubbed it just below his naval. He smirked as L's pupils dilated and stared. "Oops. Can you clean this off for me?" Light blushed at the needy tone of his voice.

L's cock throbbed painfully as he crouched down in front of the brunette. He glanced up and their eyes met. Fire immediately licked his veins and his body heated immensely. His hands grabbed onto Light's hips and he drew his face closer to the icing. His tongue passed his parted lips and lapped up the sweetness. Once the icing was all gone, he decided to keep licking. His licks turned into nibbles. He nibbled up higher and higher. He couldn't get enough of the boy's taste. His lips reached a little erect bud and he lavished it.

Light moaned as he felt teeth tug on his nipple. The hands on his hips stayed in place, but the fingers dup deeper and deeper into his skin. He fisted black hair and arched towards the man's mouth, wanting more, needing more. The hot mouth against his body traveled up to his neck. His head instinctively tilted back to expose more of himself. L's teeth grazed over the sensitive flesh and he shuddered. The hands on his hips lifted his feet off the floor and slammed him down on the table behind him. The chain that linked them together rattled loudly at every movement. Light could feel a cake directly behind him, but he couldn't think of it too much. L shoved his body all the way down against the table and he felt the cake was flattened underneath his back and another one under his head. L's lips didn't cease their movements. Instead, they continuously nibbled every inch of him.

L grinded his bare groin against Light's silk covered erection. His lips finally found Light's and he all but devoured the boy's mouth. He tilted his head to taste Light deeper. All of him. He needs all of Light. He let the palms of his hands roam all over Light's body, saving every curve and ridge to his memory. As his tongue explored Light's hot mouth, L had a brilliant idea. He blindly reached out, searching for icing to a cake. Once he felt the soft wetness cover his fingers, he slid his hand between their bodies and rubbed the icing all over Light's tight entrance.

A gasp escaped his parted lips as he felt L's fingers brush against his ass. He felt the silk concealing his sacred area being ripped open. The lips on his moved away, only to be placed elsewhere on his body. Light's back arched with the sensation of L's tongue lapping around his hole. He bit his lip to keep from whimpering. The tongue on his flesh eagerly took. He couldn't but grab on to the black head of hair between his thighs. He wanted more. His legs fell to the sides, granting L a chance to slide his tongue deep inside of him. He huffed and panted in frustration at the teasing licks. The torturous strokes not once delved inside of him. Finally fed up with the teasing, Light tugged roughly at the black hair in his fists and the rocked his hips up.

L knew exactly what the boy wanted. He wanted it too. Instead of continuing his teasing, he let the boy have what he wanted. L let his tongue push inside of Light's tight ass, the taste of sweet icing still on his taste buds. He groaned at how sweet Light's juices were, especially mixed with the icing. This was much better than strawberry cake. After letting Light squirm and whimper with his tongue lashings, he decided it was time to go further. He coated his fingers in saliva and pushed one inside of Light.

Light couldn't stop the moan that ripped through him. His body shook and his legs widened even further. Another finger was shoved roughly inside of him and he let out another loud moan. He completely forgot about his plan to drive L mad with lust, instead, he was the one going insane. His hips thrust with each pump of L's fingers. He couldn't get enough. This won't be enough. He gasped out, "P-please…"

His cock throbbed painfully at the plea. L wanted to take this boy now. He pulled his fingers out and smashed his lips against Light's while he slammed his steel hard cock deep into Light's tight sheath. His hips bucked wildly and his heart pounded in his ears. His vision became blurry as the feeling of Light's walls sucked him deeply in. He pounded shamelessly into the brunette. The arms around his neck slid off and he grabbed a hold of Light's wrists and pinned the above their heads. He vaguely felt a cake smash under their intertwined fists. He let one hand restrain the boy and moved his other hand to caress every inch of the writhing body underneath him, smearing icing all over Light's smooth skin. L couldn't help but think this was everything he ever wanted in life. Frosting coated the two of them while he pounded roughly inside of Light. The room was filled with candle light and seductive moans. There were also the sounds of L's growling and his balls slapping against Light's ass with every thrust.

Light leaned his face up towards the man and ran his tongue over s streak of icing on his neck. He bit hard into the skin and tasted blood mixed with the sweetness. He moaned and pushed his hips upwards. The hand restraining him let go and grabbed on to his hip. L's fingers dug into the flesh and lifted him slightly so he could sink deeper and deeper. Light's head fell to the side, drool dribbled from the corner of his mouth, and he cried out in pleasure. His hot white liquid spilled over onto his stomach and mixed with the icing. It wasn't much longer that L released his own liquid inside of him. They stayed in that position panting feverishly. Light glanced into charcoal eyes glazed over with pleasure. "We need another shower."

L smirked down at the brunette. "Nonsense. I can easily lick all of this off of you."

Light punched him in the shoulder. "Get off of me, pervert." As they stood up, Light couldn't help but grin. Too bad he only had one birthday a year. Something might need to change.

L was in his own world to notice the boy grinning. All he could think about was an icing coated Light. He giggled to himself and saved the image to his "Masturbate Later Folder".


End file.
